


Puppy Love at First Sight

by insanelycoolish



Series: South Story High: Micani [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And apparently this is too, Bad Finn, Basic plot stuffs is the property of the-pastel-peach, Dot is school secretary, Dr. Emile Picani is School Councilor at Logan's High School, Dr. Emile Picani/Matthew Berry - Freeform, First Meetings, High School, Hope you all enjoy, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Larry is Principal, Logan is VP of Stuco, M/M, Matthew Berry is the creation of the-pastel-peach, Meet-Cute, Remy had to be there as VP of Stuco, Remy was there but no mention, Sad, She has graciously allowed me to write him into my fanfictions, South Story High, Yaaaay, ahhhh, also, and the idea of Emile and Matt together, but Pastel says its canon, love it so much, okay i'm done now, only this particular written story is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Gay plant boy meets soft cartoon boy and becomes even gayer.This is a part of theSouth Story High: Micaniseries.





	Puppy Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. The South Story High AU itself belongs to [the-pastel-peach](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Note:** This is a fanfiction that stems from an AU that is created and owned by one [the-pastel-peach](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Theirs is mostly a fanart AU and you can find the masterlist of their art/comics/plot info for the South Story High AU [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175477524712/south-story-high-masterlist-it-was-a-long-time) IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ART OR READ THE PLOT INFO YET, DO SO NOW BEFORE READING.

* * *

Puppy Love at First Sight

**South Story High: A Micani One Shot**

* * *

Matt smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of South Story High. It was a Saturday and he was excited as he was due to spend the entire day with his little brother as soon as his Student Council meeting finished. Even more exciting was the fact that it was a surprise for Logan. He had known that Matt would be coming home for a visit, but Matt had specifically not told him when. He knew that usually Logan was not fond of surprises but this particular kind was almost tradition between himself and his little brother. Even though Logan was a senior and very near graduation, Matt felt no need to change the way he did things were Logan was concerned. He was still and would always be his little brother. 

Matt got out of the car and headed up the front walkway and into the school. He stopped by the main office and waved at the receptionist who recognized him from when he went to school there. 

“Matthew Berry!” She called, rising from her desk and shuffling around, arms open. “Get over here and give me a hug!” 

Matt couldn’t help but grin and hug the short, stout woman with a laugh. “Hey, Miss Dot. And what did I tell you about calling me Matthew? It’s Matt. Only my parents call me Matthew, and you know how that is…” 

She made a face of apology and nodded. “Sorry, sweetheart. So what brings you here? I mean, I’m assuming you are here for your brother, but it’s a Saturday and- oh… right. He’s got a council meeting. Right. Well, I’ll get you a visitor’s pass but on one condition.” 

Matt grinned. “Anything for you, Miss Dot.” 

“Good answer. Come by before you leave so I can give you another hug.”

Matt laughed and nodded. “Of course. Your hugs are the best.” He followed her to the desk, took the visitor badge and attached it to his shirt, before giving her another quick hug. “I’ll see you before I leave, but you know me. I forget things. So while I’m thinking about it, tell your hubby I said hey!” 

Dot grinned. “Oh, Larry will be thrilled to hear it but disappointed he missed you.” 

“I’m sad I missed him too, but even Principals need their weekends. Maybe we can catch up for lunch before I leave?” 

Dot clasped her hands together and beamed. “That would be lovely! Now, you get out of here. The Student Council is meeting in the library. I’ll see you in a while.” 

Matt thanked her once more before heading out of the office and down the still familiar halls of his old high school. He didn’t rush on his way, but it wasn’t long before he was standing just outside the library doors. He looked into the little rectangular window in the door and grinned to see the group of students. Many were sitting at the long tables or lounging against them but at the head of the group was his little brother, speaking to the group at large. Matt beamed with pride at his little brother. 

He was certain that a huge part of Logan’s being in the Student Council was due to their parents, but he could also tell that Logan loved it. That was good. He was glad that Logan could find happiness and a sense of purpose from the things their parents pushed him towards in a way Matt never could. 

The twenty-three year old had left home almost immediately after graduating, having been accepted into Cornell University’s Biology program. He had applied to many schools, all Ivy Leagues, due to his exceptional grades in high school and his parents’ wishes, but made sure that all the schools he had applied to were as far from Florida as possible. He wanted to be as far away from his parents as possible.

Sure, it wasn’t as far away from Florida as, say, California, but it was still a good flight away, meaning he would not have to fear his parents arriving out of the blue to complain about his life choices, the length of his hair, the disheveled state of his person, or his choice of major. It was also close enough that he could afford these surprise trips home to see his favorite person in the world: his little brother. 

Matt was so lost in thought watching his brother shine that he didn’t hear anyone approach. Therefore, he nearly jumped a foot in the air when a voice spoke up beside him. 

“Hello! You seem far too old to be a student here. Can I help you find something?” 

“Holy shit, dude!” 

Matt turned to glare at the person who had scared him, but the moment his eyes fell on the cause of his heart nearly jumping out of his throat, suddenly that very same heart was nearly beating out of his chest. 

Fuck, but this man was… _Cute. Adorable. Pretty. Lovely. Beautiful._

Matt was not a writer or an English major but he was sure he could continue to list synonyms to describe how attractive and precious the man standing before him in a tan-brown cardigan and the dorkiest looking glasses he had ever seen was.

 _Am I looking for something?_ Matt thought. _Yep. My heart, cause I’m pretty damn sure you stole it, buttercup._

“Um, no… I found what I was looking for. My little brother… Logan. He’s in there. He’s got a… a thing he’s doing.” 

_A_ thing, _Matt. Really?_ Matt’s brain seemed to not be on the same page as his heart. _Jesus. Could you be any more awkward? What happened to that cool, suave dude you always claim to be?_

_Yeah, but dude. The guy is really cute, okay?_

The man smiled brightly, eyes crinkling in a way Matt had never realized could make someone even prettier. 

_Big mood, my dude._ Finally, his heart and his brain seemed to agree. 

“Ah, yes. Logan. He’s a bright kid! Very excellent leadership skills. Not unlike Allura in Voltron… though perhaps also a bit like Keith.” 

Matt blinked. “Vol-tron?” 

The man tilted his head in confusion before laughing softly. Matt’s heart clenched at the sound.

Fuck, he had just met this man and he was already falling for him. Not surprising. Matt fell for a different guy every week it seemed but this one… this one felt different. 

“Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I’m the school counselor here. This is my second year. But I kind of work in a different manner than most. I use cartoons to help drive my points home. Works a lot better with the kids but even then, its hit or miss.” 

Matt just stared, amazed at the fact that the man managed to get even cuter in a matter of a few minutes. There was no way the man wasn’t taken but a quick glance at his hands proved there was no wedding ring. Perhaps there was still a chance for him after all. 

Holding out his hand, Matt grinned. “I’m Matt Berry. It’s great to meet you…” 

The man took his hand and Matt smiled wider to feel his hold was firm but warm. Like a hug, but with hands. The handshake lasted only a few moments, and when the other let go, Matt found that he already missed the touch. 

“Hello, Matt! Pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Emile Picani. Do you how do?” 

Matt chuckled softly. “I am doing well. Yourself?” 

Emile smiled brightly. “I am having a pleasant day, thank you for asking! Would you like to go in and watch? They are close to finishing up and I am certain I am correct in guessing that Logan will be very excited to see you.” 

Matt watched as Emile moved to the door, pulling it open and holding it for Matt. Matt smiled before passing through and making his way to the front desk. Emile followed him and the two lingered there, Matt watching his brother but suddenly much more hyper aware of how close Emile was and the fact that he smelled amazing. Like books and something else… a woodsy but familiar smell. He resisted the urge to move closer.

“I’m the sponsor for the Student Council this year. The old sponsor retired from teaching and Logan visits me from time to time to talk about applications and such and mentioned that they needed a sponsor. He asked if I would take the spot. I was, of course, happy to volunteer. It has been a pleasure to see these children and all the hard work they put in. Not unlike the Paladins who rose to take control of their lions and help defend space.” 

Matt glanced at him and grinned. The look of pride and excitement on Emile’s face was infectious. “Voltron again?” 

A faint blush passed over Emile’s cheeks but his smile never faltered and he nodded. “Yes. It is a good show. I know many adults do not enjoy cartoons, but I urge you to give this one a shot. You kind of remind me of a character from the show who shares your name. Matt Holt. He is also an older sibling. With a younger sister named Pidge… well, Katie, but she prefers Pidge… who is incredibly smart, though Matt is very intelligent as well. You two are very like the Holt siblings.” 

Matt chuckled and was about to respond when a familiar voice called out to him. 

“Matt!” 

Matt’s face lit up as he turned to face the direction of the group, arms opening just as Logan threw himself into them. He hugged his brother tight and only let go when Logan suddenly pulled away, straightening his clothes and standing taller. Matt wasn’t offended, knowing that that was just Logan’s personality. He had feelings and showed them from time to time, but he preferred to show a much more serious side to the general public. Matt knew that Logan would lighten up once it was just the two of them again. 

“You done?” 

Logan nodded and glanced at Emile.

“Thank you again for sponsoring. I will see you on Monday?” 

Emile beamed at Logan. “Of course. I will see you after lunch. Enjoy your weekend with your brother. I can just tell you two are going to have a great time! The Holts are finally back together again!” 

Matt beamed at the man. He seemed a bit older than his own twenty-three years, but not by much. The talk of cartoons, while it should have made him seem immature, only made him seem more youthful and approachable. Matt had no idea how he had managed it. 

Wanting to ask him out but also knowing it would take some serious thinking and knowing that just jumping into a decision like that was not the best idea, Matt decided that for now, it was time to say goodbye. 

“It was great to meet you, dude… Emile.” He hesitated before reaching out to pat his shoulder and gave a brief nod before turning back to Logan. “You ready, greenbean?” 

Logan made a face. “I told you not to call me that.” 

Matt laughed. “I know. But the cool thing about being older brother is I don’t have to listen.” He looked up at Emile and smiled before letting Logan lead him from the library. 

As he listened to Logan fill him in on the Student Council meeting and other events that had happened since the last time they talked, Matt glanced back at Emile, their eyes to meeting. Matt grinned once more, winked, and felt a rush of excitement to see the blush on those cheeks as well as the cute wave of the other’s hand. 

One thought passed his mind as he followed his younger brother through the halls of the school. 

_I’ll have to watch this_ Voltron _so we have shit to talk about next time I see him._

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** A huge, _huge_ thanks to [the-pastel-peach](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/) who listened to my dream about Emile and Matt being meant to be and making it canon and graciously allowing me to write her brain child of Logan's older brother Matt from her [South Story High AU](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175477524712/south-story-high-masterlist-it-was-a-long-time). If you have not yet seen the art and read her plot info, YOU NEED TO BEFORE READING THIS. Then again, if you made it down here too late. But go look at it now and then reread this. As always, comments are super, highly appreciated. Please tell me what you liked. Fave parts. Etc. Feedback is loved. Kudos are appreciated as well. Let me know if you guys want more of these! Pastel says what I am writing is canon so I guess that's pretty cool right? ❤


End file.
